peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 July 1988
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1988-07-20 ;Comments * The show is pre-recorded as Peel mentions at the beginning of the programme that he's at the Guildhall in London for the BAD Tour Dinner with Michael Jackson. * Peel mentions his son William is going to perform at his third music gig and is disappointed that he won't be there to see it. * Peel plays a track from Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin covering Mickey & Sylvia's Love Is Strange. * Peel plays a couple of tracks from the Strummin' Mental! Volume Five! compilation album. Sessions *Doom #1. Recorded: 1988-06-19. Repeated: 28 June 1988 Tracklisting *Manka Le Phallang: Ea Nyoloha Khanyapa (v/a LP - Homeland A Collection Of Black South African Music) Greensleeves (Peel mistakenly calls the artist the Boyoyo Boys, who have a track after Manka Le Phallang on the LP) '(start only on @)' *Dwarves: Oozle (LP - Horror Stories) Voxx *Deadly Hume: Miss Haversham (12" - Lonely Mr. Happy) Phantom *Tone Of The Bass: Straight From Havana (12") Underworld @''' *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Of Course You Can't (12" - Something Nice) In Tape *Doom: No Religion / Relief (session) *Wildhouse: Loathsome (12" - Let's Get Married!) Uh Huh! *Premi: Sapni Dee Kanj Warga (LP - At The Front Line) Multitone *Jaguars: Jaguars (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume Five!) Link *Drunks With Guns: Cowboy (LP - Drunks With Guns) Chopper *Willi Williams: Calling (v/a LP - Party Time In Jamaica) Studio One *Doom: Sold Out / War Crimes (session) :(The Story Of The Atlantic trailer) *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: Love Is Strange (LP - Copy Cats) Jungle *Neal Howard: To Be Or Not To Be? (12") Future Sound R & R '''@ *Carcass: Maggot Colony (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *Mzwakhe: The Drum Beats (LP - Change Is Pain) Piranha *Hot Day Dante: Hot Days Turn (12" - Hot Days Turn / Rhyme Complication) Tuff City @''' *Dub Sex: Instead Of Flowers (12" - The Underneath) Cut Deep *Victor Romeo And The Move Featuring Reggie Hall: The Art Of Acid (12" - I Want Your Love) Dance Mania '''@ *Doom: Exploitation / Circles (session) *Charlie Pickett & The MC3: In The Wilderness (LP - The Wilderness) Safety Net *Treacherous Jaywalkers: Can You Afford The Pleasure? (12" - Sunrise) SST *Four Brothers: Ndakatadzeiko (LP - Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *Ex: Fashionation (LP - Aural Guerrilla) Ex *Tuff Crew: Let It Rip (LP - Danger Zone) Soo Deff @''' *Locomotive Latenight: Castaway (LP - Centre Town Sunset) KDY *Ikhwani Safaa Musical Club: Afkari (Thoughts) (LP - Taarab 2 / Music Of Zanzibar) Globe Style '''@ *Doom: Symptom Of The Universe / Multinationals (session) *Beep Beep & The Roadrunners: Shiftin' Gears (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume Five!) Link *Talulah Gosh: Bringing Up Baby (7") 53rd & 3rd *Solomon Burke: Don't Wait Too Long (LP - The Bishop Rides South) Charly R&B Tracks marked @''' on '''File 2. File ;Name *1) 020A-B3012XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1988-07-xx-08-01 Peel Show LE014 ;Length *1) 1:57:59 *2) 1:32:15 (0:10:53 - 0:34:16) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE014 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1988 Lee Tape 14 Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3012/1) *2) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes Category:Available online